Backscatter communication is a wireless transmission technique that is used in some short-range, wireless communication systems. In particular, backscatter-based radio frequency identification (RFID) is a wireless technology that allows interconnection of physical objects through the use of small, inexpensive integrated circuits, i.e., RFID tags, that are remotely powered by a wireless RFID reader. Recent advances in backscatter systems, such as the emergence of sensor equipped, semi-passive RFID tags have positioned backscatter technology to provide the physical world with cyber-capabilities such as computation and communication.